


Anything For You

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Candles, Champagne, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: A few months have passed since they had found Gabriel.The archangel was much quieter now, he kept to himself in his room, and was still recuperating from whatever had happened to him.Sam wanted him to return back to the Gabriel he knew and loved. So he gave Gabriel time.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short...something for the return of Gabriel.  
> Don't expect it to be...anything.

After a long hunt, Sam was ready to just come back to the bunker and relax.

Saying a quick goodnight to his brother, he pushed open his door and walked into his room. He didn't expect to see his bed changed into a larger and more comfortable looking king sized bed. There were candles all over the room, lit up to give the room a soft buttery glow. He spied a bottle of wine chilling in a silver bucket at one corner, and the sweet scent of candy filling the room.  _Oh, he loved that scent now._ The sound of water running somewhere, and the distinct heat of steam releasing from the bathroom in the hallway brought him to the conclusion that Gabriel was probably taking a shower.

_Why?_ Sam didn't know. Ever since they had gotten him out of that awful prison in hell, they had let him go through the motions, helping him whenever he needed to. He was no longer the archangel Sam remembered him to be, but he was still Gabriel. And he was slowly, but surely, returning to that mischievous trickster Sam knew and loved.

Sam was used to his archangel having little human indulgences here and there, if it helped him heal – after all of that, candy was a big thing in their life now. So he was always sure to pack away candy anywhere he could around the bunker, in the car, in his duffel bag. Making sure that whenever Gabriel needed it -- because for some reason, he wasn't using his powers as much any more -- he'd have it on hand.

He kicked off his shoes, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room and sat on the bed. His memory erupting in his mind, of that god awful night, of finding Gabriel...of seeing him after so long...

He got up, unable to take only his memories to heart. He needed to see Gabriel, to make sure he was still here. That he was still okay. He made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. There were thousands of candles here too, and Sam understood Gabriel's need for light. He saw his love sitting in the steaming tub, the water reached up to his chest, bubbles foaming on the surface.

"Welcome home, Sammy," Gabriel said to him, looking up and smiling a little.

Sam was lost in the candlelight flickering in those golden eyes, and reached for his love, wanting to touch him.

"Hey," he replied dumbly, not really sure what he could say. Instead, he shrugged off his shirt, not sure if he should continue.

Gabriel turned in the tub, his eyes darkening, nostrils flaring. And with that familiar look, Sam reached for his belt, unbuckling it and looping it from around his waist. He sucked in a deep breath, clearing his throat, and fighting the urge to jump out of the tub and taking his lover on the vanity right then and there.

"I missed you, Sammy," Gabriel said slowly, and Sam knew what he meant.

They had told him to stay and recuperate, not allowing him on hunts or cases, just in case. But it had been months since they had found him, and though physically Gabriel was back, Sam would find himself every few nights, waking up to Gabriel whimpering and shivering next to him, gasping and crying out for him. He still dreamed of being imprisoned, and Sam knew that was a nightmare that would not go away so quickly.

He continued however, motioning to the thousands of candles everywhere. "I wanted to do something for you,"

"Oh," A simple sound escaped Sam's lips. Gabriel offered his hand out to Sam, intent on helping his lover into the bath with him. That was when Sam had noticed the bath had doubled in size too. Sam quickly shed off the rest of his clothing – hearing Gabriel let out an inaudible moan – and quickly got into the tub with his archangel.

The hot water was an instant relaxer, and he felt all the kinks and cramps in his body release and at ease. Gabriel moved him so Sam's back was to his chest. It took a moment for Sam to understand why he chose that position, when it would have been easier for him to sit behind Gabriel – being the bigger one of the two – but Gabriel was still adamant about his back, about his _wings_ which were still healing after being tortured and broken.

Sam had seen them, when Gabriel allowed him to, when there was enough trust for them to see something so intimate, so profound. And Sam understood...so, he didn't question it one bit when he had to raise his feet out of the water and rest them on the lip of the ceramic tub. If this was what Gabriel needed from him, then he was ready and happy to give him anything.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's broader chest, pulling him closer, as close as he could. Sam felt those shoulders behind him quake as if Gabriel was holding back his sobs, but he didn't say anything. They had had many nights where Gabriel had slowly opened up to him. He had no idea how he had gotten from being stabbed by his brother Lucifer all those years ago, to being captive in a cell by someone who resembled Colonel Sanders.

Sam leaned back into him, giving him support, and letting him calm himself in his body. Gabriel's mouth kissed and sucked on Sam's neck, his shoulders, his back, everywhere he could reach. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulders, letting out a low murmur as Gabriel's kisses trailed up to his ear.

"I love you," Gabriel whispered, his voice a little broken and low.

Sam hummed, "I love you too, babe,"

Gabriel nodded, as if he had expected a different answer – which wasn't possible. But instead, he picked up the puffy sponge, drowning it in the bubbled water, and lathered it until there was a heavy scent of whatever Gabriel had decided to put into the water. Something reminiscent to candy and flowers.  _Sweet._

"Lean forward," he commanded, and Sam nodded, getting up from his comfortable position. He brought his knees to his chest and showed Gabriel his back, showed him that he trusted his love. Gabriel sucked in a breath and slowly started to run the sponge over his back, his other hand running over his skin, wanting to touch just as much as he wanted to clean.

Sam let him, feeling the blood rushing through him. Those fingers were strong, tentative, and left a swirling heat in him that only Gabriel was able to leave. Those hands moved around his shoulders, curling under his arms, tickling his sides a little, before grasping at his chest.

Sam's breathing sped up, as the sponge grazed delicately over his nipples, a small moan escaped his lips as Gabriel let go of the sponge, and instead used his fingers, creating slow circles over his chest, zoning into his nipples, until they hardened under his touch. His hands were so gentle, yet they sparked jolts of lightning in Sam. He couldn't help but harden at the feel of Gabriel on him.

After a few moments of Gabriel playing and relearning Sam's body, he reached for the wayward sponge one again and started washing his legs, pressing long, slow strokes from his thighs, to his leg and back up. Sam moaned, wanting Gabriel to touch him where he needed to most, but he was giving Gabriel the chance to do whatever he wanted.

Gabriel needed this.

However, that didn't stop his excitement from becoming all the more intense. He wanted so much right there; he wanted those hands on his cock, that mouth, whatever Gabriel was willing to give. But they had to go slow. 

Those fingers on his skin were driving him wild, teasing him with scant, barely there movements, fingers trailing over the cool skin, leaving goose bumps, before they plunged into the water and continued to give him soft, languid touches. The feeling of the sponge was rough and coarse, compared to the soft and warm heat of his fingers. The changes from rough to smooth, back to rough all over his skin, sent Sam over the edge.

But he waited.

It was as if Gabriel could read his mind – not that he ever disputed that idea – he felt those hands trail lower and lower, wrapping around his hard cock. Sam's body nearly exploded at the touch, his back arching into Gabriel as those fingers moved, still in that slow and languid pace, tunnelling and pumping at his length, thumb rubbing numbing circles at his sensitive head, pleasuring him in slow movements.

"I've waited all day to touch you," he admitted, pressing his lips into Sam's shoulder. "I want you so bad, want to hear you scream my name, want to feel you around me, I want to be inside you."

He pressed an open mouth kiss on Sam's flesh, scraping his teeth gently against the moist skin, his tongue stroking and sucking on the water. He picked up the sponge again, holding it to the base of Sam's cock, letting the coarseness and softness of the sponge and his hands play against his length. Sam gasped, finding it hard to concentrate. He could feel Gabriel's cock between their bodies and wanted it inside him already. He reached behind, wrapping his hands around Gabriel's cock, stroking it in the same slow pace.

He heard Gabriel moan, felt him shudder.

"I want you," he murmured, letting out a huff of breath as Gabriel squeezed just a little bit tighter around his base. "I'll give you anything you want,"

Sam saw his arms raise up from the water, and saw the tell tale snap of his fingers. He hadn't been using his powers ever since he had come back to the bunker, the fact that he was doing so now, made a smile stretch over his face.

He soon found himself wrapped up in a towel, in the middle of his bedroom. The candles were dwindling a little low from when they had last been at full wick. He gasped when he saw Gabriel standing there, in all of his beautiful glower. He let his eyes roam over his shining flesh, watching as he wiped the bubbles from his own skin, and then reaching those strong and gentle hands onto Sam's body, rubbing across his skin. His muscles flexed, and Sam felt his cock twitch all the more.

He looked up, those gorgeous golden eyes taunting, teasing, almost back to their usual mischievous state he remembered them to be. Almost.

"Do you like what you see, Sam?" He said with a bare tease in his voice. He still wasn't back, but he was still Gabriel. "Do you want me to touch you? To caress every inch of you? Do you want me inside you?"

With a groan, Sam reached for him, slipping his hands around Gabriel's neck and leaning down to kiss him. It always felt like lightning when they kissed, the taste of candy was just perfect. His teeth grazed Gabriel's bottom lip, and he was met with the sweetest of moans. It drove him wild with want, but he forced himself to slow. Though he wanted nothing more than to throw Gabriel onto the bed and follow on with his thoughts.

The look on Gabriel’s face was enough to deem that he was ready; he pushed Sam onto the bed, and made his way to the champagne still chilling in the bucket. Pouring out two glasses, he handed one to Sam, taking a few deep sips of his own.

Sam drank the alcohol in one massive gulp, gasping at the sweet burn. Placing the glass on the night stand, he stood there, playing with the hem of the towel wrapped around his waist, before taking in a deep breath and dropping the towel on the ground.

The ball was in Gabriel’s court. Whatever he wanted to do now, Sam was game. Even if it was just them lying together in bed, cuddling, like they had been the past few nights. He watched intently, as Gabriel set his glass onto the night stand alongside his, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Taking that as consent, Sam got onto his knees, leaning down and pressed kiss upon kiss all over Gabriel, trailing from his cheek, to his neck, down to his chest, his stomach, his navel. Peeling off the towel, he pressed a few open mouthed kisses to his hips, his thighs and then wrapped his lips around the head of Gabriel’s cock.

He heard Gabriel gasp at the sudden sensation, moaning as Sam swirled his tongue in tight circles, the friction of his tongue made Gabriel arch his back and cry out his name. He sucked in a deep breath as Sam continued, wrapping his hand around the base and sucking in more of his length. He didn’t stop until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Sam…oh, _Sam!”_ His voice sounded broken, choking on his words as he chanted Sam’s name again and again

Sam didn’t stop, instead continued with increased fervour, sucking harder, twisting his hands around Gabriel’s length, wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds escaping his pretty lips.  Gabriel grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded, seeing the lust filled haze cloud over Sam’s eyes. “Lay on your back,”

Sam nodded, crawling up to press a kiss on those perfect lips. He did as Gabriel said, lying on his back. He could feel the anticipation of what was to come make his stomach clench with excitement. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a small tube of something appeared in his hands. Lube.

Curious, Sam got up, leaning back on his elbows, wanting to see just what Gabriel had conjured up. He was so glad Gabriel was using his powers now; he would take whatever his archangel gave him. Time stopped and the moment grew with possibility. Suddenly Gabriel’s lips were on his, soft and moist as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Sam had expected rough, hard and heavy, but he was surprisingly mistaken, Gabriel’s lips were soft, his fingers were slow as he trailed them along Sam’s hips, exploring, remembering. He moved lower, circling his hands around Sam’s cock and squeezing.

He pushed Sam further back onto the bed, and Sam took the chance to crawl up onto the pillows, giving Gabriel space. But the archangel paused, and instead took a tight hold of his ankles and dragging him back to the edge.  He dropped down onto his knees and pressed a kiss to Sam’s thigh, planting smaller and smaller ones around his hips, enjoying his body. Taking his time. Making Sam mindless with want.

He leaned his head back, body shuddering with anticipation. Gabriel moved his body with such grace it stunned Sam. He could feel Gabriel’s sweet breath on his straining cock, before that _wicked_ tongue came out to play, giving Sam’s length one long, flat tongued lick.

Sam whimpered, unable to speak, but the sound encouraged Gabriel to continue. He pulled Sam’s legs further apart and sucked his cock all the way into that _fucking perfect_ mouth. Oh god, this was…fuck, _yesssss…._

He heard another snap of Gabriel’s fingers, and felt slick fingers press at his hole, as his mouth hollowed and sucked all the harder. Sam couldn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth, incoherent murmurs, curses and a continuous mantra of Gabriel’s name. His hands clawed into the bedspread, ripping it from its corners, thrusting his hips up into that heat, but Gabriel’s grip was tight, strong, as he kept Sam still on the bed.

He stopped suddenly. Making Sam growl in aggravation, he had been _so close._ He whimpered, more insistent this time. He snapped his fingers and Sam felt an invisible force thrusting his hands up against the bed post, a thick leather – a belt – appearing and wrapping a few times around his wrists. And suddenly Sam understood just why Gabriel had changed their bed. His hands hung uselessly above his head, unable to touch his lover.

“Gabe,” he tried, but Gabriel shushed him.

He smirked, his eyes blazing with fire, taking his moment to take a look at Sam. “You’re going to stay there and enjoy it,”

Sam nodded, watching with impatient anticipation as Gabriel moved over to him, that slow and languid grace, the sleek and powerful movements. He crawled up over Sam, hovering over him, and slid his slick fingers inside Sam’s waiting hole. He grinned when Sam easily gave him way, eager and ready for something bigger.

“Gabe, please,” He groaned in response, struggling against the hold. But Gabriel kept going, curling his fingers, his other hand squeezing the base of Sam’s cock, and his mouth sucking on whatever flesh he could reach, sucking hickies and bruises onto his skin.

Sam’s moans became more urgent, body turning rigid, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his chest rising as he held his breath, god he was so close… _so close!_

_But Gabriel stopped again!_

Sam let out a frustrated growl, sounding more like an animal. “What the fuck Gabe?”

Gabriel chuckled, his smirk wide, his eyes bright, as he teased his lover. Sam let out another more subdued snarl, but watched as Gabriel pushed Sam’s legs apart a little more, more rough and wanting, and then slowly slid the tip of his cock into Sam’s hole, feeling just how eager and wet he was. He was just as slow as he pushed the rest of his length in, painstakingly so.

He barely got half way in, before he drew back out, watching Sam shudder, struggling to move and make this go faster. His hips bucked up, wanting more. Only then, when Sam was almost to the point of anger, did Gabriel slide all the way into him, watching his body arch beautifully and a gasp escape his lips.

He held onto those long legs, fucking into him in slow, steady, deep thrusts, easing Sam back to the precipice.

“Don’t stop…” he gasped, unable to take any more teasing. His lover was a trickster, but he always delivered.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Gabriel breathed, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips. He could see the desperation in Sam’s eyes. “Tell me,”

"Please, _please_ , let me cum," Sam groaned, writhing on the bed, at the mercy of his lover.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmured, thrusting in a bit more harsher now, making Sam cry out.  Sam pulled against his constraints, squirming on the bed as Gabriel pistoned into him. Yet all he could do was lie on the bed, unable to do anything but let Gabriel do whatever he wanted to his body.

Mere moments passed, skin slapping against skin. Sam felt the coil deep inside him tighten, reaching the precipice once again. He didn’t think he’d be able to take it if Gabriel held him back now; he wrapped his legs tighter around Gabriel’s hips, keeping him close, making him go deeper, to the point where it felt _so good_

He saw Gabriel go quiet, knowing he was close too. Sam’s toes curled on the sheets, bucking up into that sweet release, the sensations sent him over the edge. Gabriel pushed him down flat on the bed, thrusting harder and harder. Sam saw white as he came, barely able to make a conscious thought. He felt a burning heat spread inside him, Gabriel gasping his name.

They stay there, in that moment of pure bliss, unable to process any sensory information. It felt so good, so powerful. And then Gabriel collapsed on the bed beside him, spent. He snapped his fingers and Sam felt the constraints around his wrists loosen and then disappear entirely.

They lay there, staring up at the speckled ceiling, trying to catch their breaths. To think, Sam had never thought he’d have this again. But here Gabriel was, alive and recovering, healthy – to a degree – and sated.

He felt Gabriel’s fingers lacing with his own, and turned to look into those mesmerising whiskey gold eyes.

“Thanks Sam,” Gabriel murmured, his gaze filled with so much love that it warmed Sam’s heart.

“Anything for you,”


End file.
